jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The World
|ja_kanji = |user = DIO |namesake = The World (tarot card) |mangadebut = Chapter 210 Shooting DIO?! Chapter 248 DIO's World (2) |animedebut = Episode 33 Strength Episode 71 DIO's World (1) |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A |precision = B |potential = B }} |Za Wārudo}} is the Stand of DIO, featured in Stardust Crusaders. '' Appearance A humanoid Stand, The World is tall and has a very muscular build. It wears a headpiece covering its face to below the place of its nose, slanting at a steep angle from the base of its forehead to a peak situated above the rear of its head by about half its height, leaving the face of an inverted triangle visible to the front; somewhat similar to the Red Crown of Lower Egypt. It wears small, simple twin diving cylinders on its back, connecting via short, twin ridged cables to the rear of its mask; perhaps secured by thick, ridged or puffered straps running from the rear of its waist over both its shoulders to its front. The back of both its hands bear the shape of a simple clock face. Its chin, the base of its abdomen, its crotch and its knees are topped by heart shapes. Plates on its shins, its footwear bears curved, sharply pointed toes, similar to those of DIO's outfit in ''Part III. It's revealed in DIO's notebook that he intended to engrave 14 words on his Stand to remember them,Chapter 690: Jail House Rock! (1), pp.7 although it's unknown if he actually does before his death. Personality The World shows no particular personality. Its Stand cry, seemingly communicated by DIO, is Its name is derived from the Tarot Card The World; symbolizing triumph, perfection and fulfillment. In Stone Ocean, it is suggested that if not for DIO's dominant personality, it would somehow go out of control. Abilities The World is an exceptionally powerful Close-range Stand, boasting an effective manifestation range of 10m. Despite requiring a close distance to inflict damage, it's incredibly difficult to stop once within the aforementioned range. According to Jotaro Kujo, The World is the same type of Stand as Star Platinum, and thus has similar abilities and limitations. Super Strength/Senses/Speed: The World possesses phenomenal strength, senses, and faster-than-light speed, being able to easily punch Kakyoin right through his abdomen. DIO claims that The World is even stronger and faster than Star Platinum, since it bested the latter in a clash of rapid punches between the two - however, it is unclear if this is an aspect of DIO's vampiric nature or simply having greater experience with his Stand. Its main offense is generally characterized by a flurry of speedy punches and the occasional kick. Time Stop: The World's key power is its ability to stop time, allowing only itself and DIO to act within the duration of stopped time. Given DIO's weakened state during Part III, this ability only works for a few seconds in DIO's frame of reference before time flows again. However, also due to DIO's immortality, the duration of stopped time increases as DIO becomes more accustomed to The World and the scar around his neck heals, reaching a maximum of nine secondsJoJo 6251 Stand Encyclopedia, P.124 towards the end of Part III. Had he not died, the length would have continued to grow. The only true way to counter this power is with other time-stopping skills. Other Appearances Eyes of Heaven An alternate evolved form of the Stand named The World Over Heaven appears in Eyes of Heaven, wielded by Heaven Ascension DIO. Gallery Manga= TheWorld.jpg|''JoJo 6251'' profile picture TheWorldAGoGo.jpg|JOJO A-GO!GO! The World concept art TheWorldTarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" DioBurandoDesune.png|The World's first appearance TheWorldTimeStop.png|DIO and The World together TheWorld Muda rush.png|"MUDA MUDA MUDA" rush WorldPunch.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's stomach after Jotaro's trick The World destroyed.png|The World, destroyed by Star Platinum's punch |-| Anime= ShDio-W-TheWorld.png|First glimpse of The World, seen in a mirror's reflection The World gears.png|The World with its fists through clockwork cogs, symbolizing its complete control over time The World Tarot.png|DIO's tarot card representing "The World" TWStopping Bullets.png|DIO, awakening his Stand for the first time to stop a shotgun blast The World DIO.png|DIO finally revealing his Stand, The World TheWorld doom.png|DIO summoning The World to take on Kakyoin Kakyoin Death.png|The World punches straight through Kakyoin's chest ORAMUDA.png|The World battling Star Platinum TW SP clash.png|The World and Star Platinum clashing fists TheWorldDonut.png|The World is punched through the chest by Star Platinum End of The World.png|The World is destroyed by Star Platinum's fatal punch OP4 The World.png|The World, shattering the screen in JoJo Sono Chi no Kioku ~end of THE WORLD~ The World stats.png|The World's stats The World stats ALT.png|The World's alternate stat card TheWorldOVA.jpg|The World in the 1993 OVA |-| Figure= Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8646.jpg|The World's Action-figure from Super Action Statue Ff60befc58931aef83105dfcea331d8619.jpg|2nd Color figure from Super Action Statue Top23.jpg|Sand color version from Super Action Statue The world.jpg|The World Action-figure World01.jpg|The World's figure from Statue Legend The world second01.jpg|2nd Color from Statue Legend 29975.jpg|The World's figure from Sofubi Figure |-| Game= Theworldtrimmed.png|The World in All-Star Battle ZaWarudoEoH.png|The World in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *The World was the first Stand to be created and designed by Araki, specifically to contrast with Jotaro's Star Platinum from the very beginning.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/Eh5C3ENT *Coincidentally, the tarot card of The World was at one point referred to as "Time" in the deck. Tarotology: *In the Eyes of Heaven video game, The World Over Heaven is obtained as a result of DIO after ascending to Heaven, and is potentially the strongest Stand in the series. References Site Navigation Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Stands Category:Part 3 Stands